Anhelo
by Narialam
Summary: Era por su bien. Por el bien de ambos. Era mejor ser una cucaracha que convertir a la persona que amas en un monstruo. Era mejor ser una cucaracha que destruir todo lo que amaba.


**Advertencias** : Ayer terminé de leer Lady Midnight así que spoilers del final y supongo que en cuanto salga el segundo libro esto será algo así como un semi AU, probablemente.

 **Parejas** : Mark x Emma. Menciones de Julián x Emma.

 **Disclaimer** : Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, es una obra creada por Casandra Clare, yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y bla, bla, bla.

Anhelo.

 _He will try to take away my pain_

 _And he just might make me smile_

 _But the whole time I'm wishin' he was you instead._

 **Haunted; Taylor Swift.**

* * *

 _¿Por qué mentir?_

Las palabras aún resuenan en la cabeza de Emma. Han pasado ya seis semanas (un maldito mes) desde que todo ocurrió, desde que desenmascaró al asesino de sus padres, desde que Mark se unió al Instituto como un Blackthorn y no como una moneda de cambio. Si hace la cuenta, además de eso han pasado tres semanas desde que le anunció a toda la familia Blackthorn (y de paso a Cristina y Diego) que ella y Mark habían empezado una relación amorosa.

Tres semanas desde que le rompió el corazón a Julián ( _Jules, Julián, su parabatai, su mejor amigo, la persona que más ama en el mundo_ ).

Aún puede recordar la expresión de sus rostros cuando se lo explicó a todos, con Mark a su espalda y su mano derecha siendo rozada por los dedos del medio hada. Ty les miró curioso mas no dijo nada, Livvy y Dru parecieron tan emocionadas con la idea que a Emma se le retorcieron las entrañas al pensar en la mentira tan gorda que les estaba contando, Tiberius aún era, es, demasiado joven para entenderlo del todo por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar por la emoción del ambiente. Cristina la abrazó con fuerza, Diego _el Perfecto_ simplemente los felicitó y Kit… bueno… él simplemente pasaba del tema.

Pero a Emma no se le olvidaría jamás la expresión que por un momento alcanzó a ver dibujada en la cara de Jules.

Apenas fue un segundo (porque Julián era _Julián_ y estaba ya acostumbrado a formar máscaras para ocultar su verdadero estado de ánimo) pero fue suficiente para que Emma se sintiera como la mayor cucaracha del universo. Pero era por su bien. Por el bien de ambos. Era mejor ser una cucaracha que convertir a la persona que amas en un monstruo. Era mejor ser una cucaracha que destruir todo lo que amaba.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —la pregunta de Mark la saca de sus recuerdos a patadas a pesar de la gentileza de su voz. Emma suspira y le mira. Le mira fijamente y piensa en todo lo que ha sucedido en esas seis semanas que prácticamente se ha pasado pegada al mayor de los hermanos Blackthorn. En realidad, si lo piensa detenidamente no ha sido algo tan malo o desagradable (dejando de lado el tema del corazón roto y de los intentos de Jules por recuperarla) pero ha sido difícil, terriblemente difícil y está tan cansada que no puede hacer otra cosa más que dejarse caer en la cama.

—Llevamos tres semanas juntos oficialmente —le dice a Mark en un susurro—. Si no ven… si no creen que dormimos juntos empezaran a sospechar. Por si no te has dado cuenta tenemos a Dru y Livvy espiándonos la mitad del tiempo.

Mark asiente ante su observación. No la toma por loca porque él también se ha dado cuenta de ello.

—En realidad —Mark duda. Se sienta en la cama en la que Emma está tumbada boca abajo (con el pelo suelto, una cascada de oro sobre la almohada, sobre su espalda)—. Livvy vino a hablar conmigo. Quería asegurarse de que estaba enamorado de ti y de que no te hería bajo ningún concepto —Emma resopla. Jamás, en la vida, imaginó que aquella idea que había tenido pondría a la familia de patas arriba—. Están emocionados ante la idea de que estemos tan enamorados que al final nos casemos y seas parte de la familia de manera oficial, Emma —le dice con una suavidad que Emma no le pide, que Emma no quiere.

Porque cuando Mark es dulce, gentil, bueno y comprensivo Emma no puede evitar pensar que podría haberse enamorado de él, que le gustaría enamorarse de él. En momentos como ese Emma no puede evitar sentirse como si tuviera doce años de nuevo y Mark fuera algo más que el hermano de su mejor amigo, algo brillante y dorado que le hace sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Pero Emma Carstairs no es tonta.

Ha visto innumerables veces la manera en la que Mark se pierde en sus pensamientos, lejos de ella, la manera en la que a veces mira al horizonte y sus ojos se pierden en el cielo. Y no se han dicho nada, al final, pero supone que ambos saben que el otro no es más que los pedazos rotos de lo que una vez fue. Y por eso a veces quiere golpear fuerte a Mark por las palabras que dijo y que no quieren dejar su cabeza. A veces quiere saber cómo se sentiría amarlo a él en vez de a su _parabatai_.

Aunque él no la amara de vuelta.

Un amor no correspondido suena mejor que un amor correspondido pero maldito y advocado al fracaso.

La Clave es inflexible, cruel y despiadada pero incluso ella debió imaginar que debía haber una poderosa razón para que una ley tan estúpida existiera. ¿Por qué sino condenar a tantos buenos cazadores de sombras? A Emma le habría gustado que se hubiera tratado de la ley de algún bastardo que un día se levantó de mal humor y decidió que el amor entre _parabatai_ debía estar prohibido porque alguna mujer lo rechazó en pos de su _parabatai_ pero no era así.

Había, hay una razón de peso para que el incumplimiento de aquella ley este penado como lo está.

—No te creas que eres el único que ha sido asaltado —replica finalmente—. Ty vino a verme. _Ty_ —recalca—. Creo que de todas las situaciones y conversaciones que he vivido con él ha sido la más surrealista aunque supongo que Dru y Livvy se pusieron de acuerdo para abordarnos a los dos y que de alguna forma Ty terminó en medio. Dijo que dado que una vez dijiste que eras trágico si te rompía el corazón quizá huyeras de casa y que por favor evitara que eso pasase.

Mark ríe y su risa suena a música, a canto de pájaro, la risa de Mark Blackthorn suena a sol y al salvaje aire de la madrugada. Emma ha pasado tanto tiempo con él que empieza a ver cosas que antes no veía, empieza a notar cosas que antes no notaba. Y la confusión la asusta y la atormenta a partes iguales. Porque en momentos como ese piensa que _de verdad_ podría amar a Mark Blackthorn ( _aunque luego llegue Julián con sus ojos verdes, con sus rizos castaños y su voz suave llamándola por su nombre y lo arruine todo_ ).

Así que gruñe contra la almohada y esconde la cara en ella por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente mira de reojo a su falso novio y lo ve, lo ve mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de concentración absoluta (en la que hay algo más, siempre hay algo más con Mark)—. ¿Qué? —pregunta y es entonces cuando nota una pequeña brisa en su espalda y se percata de que su camiseta de tirantes se ha levantado lo suficiente como para mostrar parte de su espalda.

Ah.

Las cicatrices.

—Sigo pensado que debería haber sido yo —susurra y Emma ve en sus ojos oro líquido y el mar profundo así que se le reseca la garganta antes de poder replicar.

—No lo hice solo por ti, Mark —su voz es tan bajita que le cuesta creer que el otro cazador de sombras la haya oído.

—Lo sé —responde para su sorpresa—. Lo sé —susurra. Emma le mira, vuelve a perderse en sus ojos, en el oro blanco de su cabello ondulado—. Pero os hirieron por mi causa y aún no sé cómo perdonármelo —a veces Mark es así de franco y esas veces deja a Emma sin palabras y sin saber que decir porque quiere decírselo todo. Quiere gritarle hasta quedarse sin voz que quiere quererle y está asustada de quererle pero que incluso aun así sería mejor que querer a Julían.

Empieza a acostumbrarse a sentirse como escoria al lado de todos los Blackthorn.

—No tienes que perdonarte nada. Deberíamos ser nosotros los que te pidiéramos perdón por hacerte sentir así pero espero que comprendas que ni Jules ni yo nos arrepentimos. Quiero que comprendas, Mark, que volveríamos a hacerlo y tú no podrías evitarlo —Emma lo dice y quiere creer en sus palabras aunque, en realidad, no está segura de lo que querría Julián. Es su _parabtai,_ la persona que mejor la conoce, la persona que mejor conoce pero ya no está segura de nada después de lo de Arthur, después de lo de Malcolm, después de que se hayan mentido tanto y sigan haciéndolo.

—Emma —susurra Mark, sus brazos se tocan y la chica siente un escalofrió recorrer toda su espina dorsal. Mark la mira como si fuera algo valioso, Mark la mira como si fuera algo que ella no se siente en esos momentos—. Sé que no hemos sido demasiado sinceros él uno con otro —explica—. Pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase al final o no final… no me arrepiento del tiempo que estamos pasando juntos. Creo que, después de todo, no te voy a hacer ningún favor porque esto es algo que yo también quiero. Era algo… que yo necesitaba —reconoce.

Emma no sabe si es por su parte hada que Mark es tan sincero con ella pero esa sinceridad le duele en el alma porque no es lo que ella quiere y, sin embargo, es algo que ella necesita tanto que el dolor de esa necesidad le cosquillea en las yemas de los dedos de las manos. Porque necesita que haya algo de sinceridad en su vida porque vivir entre mentiras la mata por dentro y no sabe cómo Jules lo soporta y aunque quisiera ayudarle no puede porque ya no son más los _parabatai_ que deben ser, no aún.

 _(No aún, no aún, no aún, no aún, no aún, no aún, no aún, no aún,_

 _¿cuándo, por el ángel, cuándo?)._

—Mark… —dice con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas de rabia atascadas en el fondo de su estómago— deberíamos dormir un poco. Ya seguiremos hablando mañana —susurra sintiendo que arden las zonas que el cuerpo de Mark toca con su propio cuerpo sin buscar una verdadera intimidad. Y al final Mark se queda dormido a su lado, con sus brazos aun tocándose y con la piel de Emma aun ardiendo por ese roce.

Pero Emma al final no duerme.

Porque las palabras de Mark siguen resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez como un mantra. Porque sus ojos vigilan la respiración del Blackthorn y ven su pecho subir y bajar mientras duerme y ve la luz de la luna reflejarse en sus rizos de oro blanco como si los ángeles le amaran más de lo que quieren reconocer en realidad.

 _¿Por qué mentir?_

Y por primera vez en seis semanas ( _a pesar del dolor y del miedo y del "no debo amar a Jules pero si dejo de amarlo siento que lo estoy traicionando"_ ) empieza a preguntarse ella lo mismo.

* * *

 **NdA** : A medida que iba leyendo Lady Midnight me iba enamorando más y más de Emma y Mark como entidades individuales. Cuando leí el final (y antes, en realidad) no pude evitar pensar "fUCK, i ship it".

Y heme aquí, sacándome está idea de la cabeza que no ha dejado de darme la tabarra en todo el día. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.

Nos leemos.


End file.
